Xander the Cute Little Fluffy Kitten!
by Invisionary
Summary: Xander gets turned into a kitten!


Title: Xander the Cute Little Fluffy Kitten!  
Characters/Pairing: Willow, Xander, Tara. Willow/Tara as per canon.  
Setting: Shortly after "Restless."  
Warnings: Maybe mild adult situations.  
Word Count: 1,000  
Summary: Do I need a summary with that title? Xander gets turned into a kitten!  
Disclaimer: All characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Mutant Enemy productions, which I am not in any way affiliated with.  
Author's Note: I've been wanting to try the linked drabble format for a while now. So here's ten of them.

**Xander the Cute Little Fluffy Kitten!**

"I don't think this is a good idea, Will."

"Xander, relax. It's a simple spell and it'll help me find you in case of an emergency."

Xander still looked like he had misgivings, but kept silent as Willow finished her arrangements. She tossed a handful of herbs into a pan she'd prepared, spoke a quick incantation, felt the power flowing through her...

There was a bright flash and Willow was momentarily blinded. When her vision cleared, she gaped at the sight before her.

Sitting on her bed, in a pile of Xander's clothes, was a small gray-and-white kitten.

"Xander!"

"Mew?"

* * *

_Oh no!_ Willow thought desperately. _I turned Xander into a kitten! A cute, adorable, fluffy little... No! Have to focus here!_

How could this have happened? She must have spoken the wrong incantation, mixed up the wrong herbs...

"Don't worry Xander, I'll fix this!" Willow quickly leafed through the book in front of her, searching for the counterspell. It had to be in here somewhere...

Just then, she heard the doorknob turn, and she quickly dumped Xander's clothes on the floor and shoved them under the bed. She looked up and smiled broadly as Tara entered their room.

"Hi honey!"

* * *

"You're home early," Willow said.

"The professor let us out early," Tara replied, giving her a quick kiss. "We got through the lecture..." She stopped as she noticed her mood. "Willow? What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nothing!" Willow said with forced cheeriness. "Absolutely nothing's wrong. Not a thing."

"What's going..." Tara began. Then she caught sight of Xander sitting on the bed, still looking totally confused and bewildered.

"You got us a new kitten! Oh, it's so cute!" Tara gushed. "It's... Wait, is it a boy kitty or a girl kitty?"

"Oh, he's definitely a boy," Willow said glumly.

* * *

"So how come you decided to get us a new kitten?" Tara asked, sitting down next to Xander.

"Well, you'd mentioned you might like another one, so..." Willow trailed off as Tara scooped up Xander. Miss Kitty stared at the scene from the top of their dresser, clearly not sure what to make of the new arrival.

"He's just so adorable! Oh, I just want to hug him," Tara said, cradling him to her bosom. Willow's mouth dropped open at the sound of the warm, contented purr that reached her ears.

"Xander!" Willow blurted out before she could stop herself.

* * *

Tara stared at her, then at the kitten in her arms. "This is Xander!"

"No! Of course not," Willow said hastily. "We're just starting out, there's no way I could turn someone into a kitten." She hated lying to Tara, but there was no way she could tell her the truth. Not when they were just starting to get serious about magic.

Tara seemed to accept her explanation, but frowned nonetheless. "So you named our new kitten after your best friend? Sweetie..." Tara said gently, "I've only had the one psychology class, but even I know that's a little weird."

* * *

Willow put her toothbrush down and rinsed her mouth out. _Stupid Xander,_ she thought. _Getting snuggles from **my** girlfriend. I should be snuggling with Tara, not him. I'll make him regret that!_

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Tara was waiting for her in the tank top and sweats she usually wore to bed.

"You changed out here?" Willow asked, trying to keep her tone level.

"Sure." Tara shrugged. "There was no reason to wait." Xander sat on the bed next to her, looking like the proverbial cat that had swallowed the equally proverbial canary.

He was _so_ dead.

* * *

"Now you listen here," Willow growled, holding Xander by the scruff of the neck. "I won't forget this. Don't think you..." She trailed off as the bathroom door opened.

"Willow?" Tara stepped next to her and took Xander, looking him over.

"The poor thing's terrified!" she said. "What were you doing?"

"Just a... preemptive scolding," Willow stammered. "In case of future misbehavior."

Tara stared at her, then laughed. "Quirky doesn't even begin to describe you," she said affectionately, kissing her cheek. "Now let's go to bed. The kitty can sleep with us."

And there was the purr again.

_So_ dead.

* * *

Willow's anger quickly faded the next morning, replaced by guilt and fear. What if she couldn't undo the spell? What if...

She desperately searched through the spellbook. It took her almost half an hour to find the proper incantation. She gathered the herbs, spoke the words, and there was another bright flash and another surge of power. She knew it'd worked before she even looked. Xander was human again!

Willow threw her arms around him, practically collapsing with relief. "Oh, Xander, I'm so glad you're back. I'm so sorry!"

"Uh, Will?" Xander said, his voice somewhat strained. "Kinda naked here."

* * *

Blushing, Willow quickly let him go and turned around. "Your clothes are under the bed."

As Xander quickly retrieved his clothes, Willow spoke again. "Um, Xander?" she said. "Please promise me you won't ever talk about this?"

"Oh, don't worry, Will," Xander babbled as he pulled on his boxer shorts. "I just want to forget this ever happened. This secret is totally safe with me. I won't tell anyone that you're practicing magic, or that you took a couple of Giles' books, or that Tara has the most _amazing_..."

Willow whirled around to face him, her eyes narrowing with rage.

* * *

Ellen liked the lawn in front of the UC Sunnydale campus center - it was one of her favorite places to study. There wasn't much that could distract her here, but she still looked up when she heard a racket - a crowd of people hooting and hollering over by the girls dorms.

"Hey, Heather," she said, addressing her friend who was sitting next to her as she looked at the source of the commotion. "Is that... what I think it is?"

Her friend shook her head, returning her attention to her textbook.

"Please," she scoffed. "Streaking is _so_ 1990s."

END 


End file.
